the dragon of death
by thebluedemonhunter
Summary: A reader insert where you the reader hold the red dragon of death in you -reader harem -gender bending All rights go to the freaking owner of the show
1. Chapter 1

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
 **"Dragon/demon talking and attacks"**  
 **'Dragon/demon thoughts'**

Chapter 1: the awakening part 1

(Y/N) woke up to another fine day at school by his _homemade_ alarm clock  
 **Tic tock tick tock Riiiinnng**  
His alarm rang, its hammer hitting a light bowling ball. Rolling down a lane which hit a mechanism that pulled the curtain up. Then rebounded on another lane, rolled to the end, activating a switch which activated his morning messengers that was recorded the night before. And being pulled down by a weight mechanism, lifting his sheet up.  
 **(F/N) get up** said a gentle voice on the recording  
 **Come on (F/N) get up**  
 **Okay (F/N) this is the part where you... WAKE THE HELL UP, DAMM MAN!**

Yeah, yeah, i am coming" you said  
 **That was better**  
 **You have your PowerPoint presentation at 9:35 for the student council regarding your Clubs budget...**  
Humph" you said doing lazy man gymnastics  
 **At 10:30 you have group presentation with your 3 man group on the history on the roman empire...**  
Why do you hate me Santa Claus" you murmured as your folded back into the closet  
 **Not so negative from the morning (F/N)**  
you try being in a good mood in the morning after you spend your night speaking morning messengers" you said taken a toast and a cup of tea

Timeskip meeting with student council  
"... and we could use some paint on the walls" you concluded your presentation  
"Seeing the state of the old paint in your presentation. It seems reasonable that it should be repainted" the president Sona Shitori said raising her classes  
"Thank you madam president" you said bowing lightly  
"My pleasure (L/N) have a nice day"  
"Likewise Sona-san" you said leaving  
"Thank you (F/N)-san" Sona said  
Turning to her vice-president Tsubaki  
"What is my next appointment Tsubaki" Sona running a hand through her bop hairstyle  
"Lecturing the perverted trio... again... for the 665 time" Tsubaki said in a serious tone of voice  
Facepalming Sona said "one more time this happens and we should soon consider medieval punishments"  
"It might be the one thing left kaichou" Tsubaki said releasing a sigh.

After your presentation  
"Nice work everybody, you get an A... you kept it all balanced, you did well to draw us in and you made a first-class short film on the subject" the teacher told you  
Thank you sensei" you all said in union

Walking out the classroom door you heard a voice  
 **"Awake, at last"**  
 **'** What the hell was that' you wondered

End of chapter 1  
Quote: there is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self. - Ernest Hemingway

This my story from wattpad where i am known as "thebluedemonhunter"


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip end school

You were on the way home from p.e. While also following koneko home since it is on your way. When someone blocked your way along

"Going somewhere kouhai" a thin guy in a white tank top, camo shorts, and a frigging multicoloured cap worn sideways.  
This was moddy, first grade at kuoh academy, first-grade douchebag.  
"Yeah, away from you." you said moving to the side dodging him when five of his "friends" blocked your path  
"Sorry but we can't just let you walk out off here without paying the toll... which is 100000 yen"  
"But maybe we could let your chibi pass by for free if she makes it worth our while"

(Y/N) looked at him like he had grown a second head and then laughed his butt of and walk in front of koneko "pfff bwahahahaahhhahahaha"  
 **Ding**  
"Oh you were not joking"  
"No!"  
"Oh well, at least, then your face is not the only thing, that is hysterical"  
 **Ding**

"lAST CHANCE MOTHERFUCKER, PAY UP!

"what's going on here?!" a teacher, the student council president Sona Shitori, president for the Occult research club Rias Gremory, and the vice president of the occult research club, Akeno Himejima appeared out from a wall.

"nothing mame" moody said "we were just leaving" he walks away bumping into (Y/N)

"Thanks girls" i said blushing at them  
"I'll keep an eye on those thugs for you" the female teacher said walking away swaying her hips seductively

"Ara ara' is little (y/n)-kun been a bad boy since he has been gotten into so many fights lately" akeno said rubbing my cheeks making me heavily blush

"Akeno stop teasing him" rias said "(y/n) if you are ever in need of help just use this paper and summon us" she said slipping a paper into my pockets.


End file.
